The Ambosian Children
by Egan
Summary: This is a story about my characters in Wizard101. They are trying to find out who their parents are and why they left. Could it be true that the are the only desendiance of Head Master Ambrose? Or are they the children of their school teachers? Find out!
1. Beginning

**OK lets get you familiar with the characters here. They are all family but have different last names.**

**Name: Wolf Goldflame. Level: 26. School: Myth. Other identities: The Ghost Keeper. Clan: Cyclops Clan. Rank in clan: Creator and Leader.**

**Name: Fred Skyrunner. Level: 7. School: Balance. Other identities: The Balance Bandit. Clan: Bandit Clan. Rank in clan: Creator and Leader.**

**Name: Mary Skyblade. Level: 3. School: Myth. Other identites: Love Light. Clan: Love Bringer Clan. Rank in clan: Creator and Leader.**

**Name: Wolf Thundersword. Level: 8. School: Storm. Other identities: Storm Chaser. Clan: Storm Watch Clan. Rank in clan: Creator and Leader.**

**Name: Adrian Firestaff. Level: 8. School: Fire. Other identities: Fire Torture. Clan: Flaming Torture Clan. Rank in clan: Creator and Leader.**

Right now The Ghost Keeper and The Balance Bnadit and in the Family Cave, waiting for Love Light, Storm Chaser, and Fire Torture to come back from their clan meeting.

"They should have been back by now," said The Ghost Keeper.

The Ghost Keeper wears white clothes with black trim, has a dragon named Blue, and always has The Staff of Graveyards close at hand.

"I know that. So tell me something I don't know," said The Balance Bandit.

The Balance Bandit wears the Bandit outfit you can buy in the crown shop, has a Sapportive Wildclaw named Lord Spencer, and has the Wand of Equivalent.

"We are back! Finally," exclaimed Love Light.

Love Light wears blue clothes, has a blood bat named Ben, and has the Myth wand. She is also the only girl in the family.

"We had some troble getting here," said Storm Chaser.

Storm Chaser wears purple clothes with yellow or gold trim, has a Cyclopes named King Gummy, and uses the staff of barbs.

"Yes, we did, because we couldn't teleport to you or talk to you through our minds!" yelled Fire Torture.

Fire Torture wears red clothes with yellow trim, has a Flamezilla named Madame Stella, and uses the Septer of Ignition.

"Come on tell us what happened," said The Ghost Keeper, not looking over at them, just talking.

**I need wizards! If you want your wizard in my story, put his/her name, what he/she wears, and his/her pet and it's name, also put if it has any other identities or is in any clans.**


	2. Mellow? Yeah Right!

**Three new wizards! Thank you to those who replied and put up wizards. Here is the descriptions they have:**

**1. Name: Brooke Thunderheart**

**Level: 9**

**School: Death**

**Pets: All pink piggle named Duke Sydney and a firecat named Sparky**

**Wears: White and light purple trimmed robes, a white hood, and white boots**

**2. Name: Jenna Bluewhisper**

**Level: 4**

**School: Ice**

**Pets: None**

**Wears: Dark blue black trimmed robe, hat, and shoes**

**3. Name: Katie Rose**

**Level: 15**

**School: Unknown**

**Pets: Purple and silver dragon named Sydney**

**Ok. Now, to the book!**

"Ok." said Love Light.

"Please keep it short. I have a client." The Balance Bandit said, sounding annoyed.

"I'll try." Love Light said. "Ok we were on our way home when Lady Blackhope appeared," Love Light was cut off by The Ghost Keeper.

"You tried to take on Lady Blackhope?" The Ghost Keeper said, sitting up like he was a mummy getting out of a coffin. Then he looked at them with his orange flamed eyes. "You know that's my job!" his voice was starting to get lower.

"Oh, put a ghost in it!" Storm Chaser chuckled. "Love Light, go on."

"Thank you. As I was saying, Lady Blackhope appeared. She was the one to suck us into the battle. We tried sending a message to you through your mind ( Private chat ), but I think someone was in a game of Poker and the other was lifelessly staring at the ceiling." Love Light giggled. "Long story short, we did it."

Then they all heard a THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! on the top of the cave.

"I think we need to pack fast and get out of here." The Ghost Keeper said. "Go mellow. By that I mean, in town, use your real name. We don't want to draw attention."

Then, they packed as fast as they could and left the cave for town. When they got to town, they saw a lot had changed. The pond had dried up and the statue of the boy and girl was cracked in half.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Wolf Goldflame (The Ghost Keeper) said.

"I don't know. But I think it's time for some magic charming, dont you?" Mary Skyblade (Love Light) said, turning to Wolf Thundersword (Storm Chaser), Fred Skyrunner (The Balance Bandit), and Adrian Firestaff.

They nodded. Wolf T. lifted his hands and rain began to fall in the pond. Mary, Adrian, Fred, and Wolf G. all fixed the statue.

"Well, that's that." Wolf G. said. Then he looked over at a crowd of people looking at the filled pond and fixed statue. "How about we get some hero glory?"

"Let's." Mary said.

Then, Mary, Wolf G., Wolf T., Adrian, and Fred went from regular wizards, to Love Light, The Ghost Keeper, Storm Chaser, Fire Torture, and The Balance Bandit.

Then there was a cry from the crowd. "Hey! Wait!"

They turned to see a girl in a pink and black hollowed robe with a purple and silver dragon running towards them. When she finally made it to them, she was panting really hard.

"Are you the famous wizards of the Spiral story?" she asked.

"Uh? Who's in the Spiral story?" asked The Ghost Keeper.

"First, my name is Katie Rose. The wizard's names in the story are The Ghost Keeper, The Balance Bandit, Storm Chaser, Love Light, and Fire Torture." Katie said. "You look just like they are described."

"Oh, well then yes. I am..." Katie cut The Ghost Keeper off.

"The Ghost Keeper, The Balance Bandit, Storm Chaser, Love Light, and Fire Torture." she said, pointing to the right wizard as she said their names.

"Wow." said Love Light.

"Hey. We have to go." The Ghost Keeper said.

"Oh, it's ok. But feel free to come by my house and time." Katie said. Then she ran off.

When they were walking through Shopping District, Mary suddenly fell over, and only being six, she started crying.

"Mary! Are you ok?" Wolf G. asked.

"I...I...I'm not sure." Mary said in between sobs.

"Come on, stand up." Wolf G. said.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Wolf! I think my leg is broken!" Mary yelled.

"Fred!" Wolf G. yelled. His loyal and sneaky brother was at his service imediatly.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

Wolf G. whispered into Fred's ear, "Become The Balance Bandit and find out who tripped Mary."

Then, after Fred had changed into The Balance Bandit, he moved swiftly and sneakily through the bushes. Then he ran into someone, literally. He actually ran into the person and they both ended up on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's my fault." he said.

"No. I was the one in the bushes." said a female voice. Then the mystery girl sat up after The Balance Bandit got off her. There was some light coming in through the bush they were sitting behind. The Balance Bandit could see her face now.

His mouth dropped open. "Wow." he said. Then he started coughing.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

The Balance Bandit spit something out. "Stuiped flies. When ever you want to impress a girl with the 'Wow you're hot' jaw drop, a fly goes in your mouth."

The girl giggled. "Well, my name's Emily, Emily Treehugger. You are?" Emily asked.

"My name is The Balance Bandit." he said.

Emily looked at him like he was crazy. "He's just a myth, though."

"No. Love Light and The Ghost Keeper are just Myths. They are in the Myth school. I am just a Balance. Hence the name, The Balance Bandit." The Balance Bandit chuckled.

"Wait. I can't see your eyes, but I swear, I have heard that voice before." Emily said.


	3. Bandit's Girlfriend?

"No, no. I'm just..." The Balance Bandit stopped talking when he heard sirens, police sirens. "Not now. Cover me." he said and dashed off.

**Then Fred caught up with Wolf G., Wolf T., Mary, and Adrian.**

"Well who was it?" Wolf G. asked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't find out. Police you know." Fred panted.

"We get it." Wolf T. said.

"I think Mary's arm is broken. We just visited the Life teached and she healed it a bit. Mary needs to be Love Light to walk." Wolf G. said before running behind a building and changing into The Ghost Keeper. "Going ghost!" **I don't own the phrase. I think Danny Phantom does.**

"Balance is Balance." Fred said, changing into The Balance Bandit.

"Let's shed some Light on this Love." Mary said, changing into Love Light.

"Tornadoes? Those are old school." Wolf T. said, changing into Storm Chaser.

"Play with fire? That's my job." Adrian said, changing into Fire Torture.

"We may have to stay like this for a while." The Ghost Keeper said.

Then The Balance Bandit was tackled by someone.

"I knew I had heard that voice before! You are my boyfriend, Fred Skyrunner." said a female voice.

"Now that you say it, I do remember an Emily Treehugger." The Balance Bandit said, then he was kissed by Emily.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Bandit." The Ghost Keeper chuckled.

"Well, I do and she needs to get off me so I can breath." The Balance Bandit gasped for air.

"Sorry, Fred." Emily said and got off him.

"I would really like it if when I am The Balance Bandit, you call me The Balance Bandit or Bandit." said The Balance Bandit.

"Well, Bandit, we do need a place to stay. Why not her's?" The Ghost Keeper asked.

"Sure!" Emily said.

"Ok. More time with my girl." The Balance Bandit said, putting his hand on Emily's shoulder and his arm around the back of her neck.

"Bandit stop." Emily blushed.


	4. Captain Jack

The Balance Bandit ran through town, ramming into someone.

"Sorry. I'm The Balance Bandit, but you can call me Bandit." Bandit said.

"The Balance Bandit?" the voice asked as the Bandit was suddenly handcuffed.

"Who are you?" Bandit growled.

"Evan Irontheif, of the Wizard City Defence Force, and you're under arrest for tresion and robberies." Evan said.

The familiar face of Katie Rose walked by, noticing The Bandit, summoning a Fire Elf, which jumped onto Evan`s shoulder, hitting him in the side of the neck.

Katie pulled out a hairpin, pushing it into the lock on the handcuffs.

The cuffs snapped open.

"Thanks." The Bandit looked up and slapped himself in the forehead. "I just broke my own #1 rule, never say thank you."

Back at the clearing, a pirate ship had sailed in.

The Bandit walked up, Emily snuggled into his arm.

"You do realize this is my cousin's ship. My cousin, Captain Jack." TheBandit said.

Katie was jumping up and down. "This must be the ship that Captain Jack and his crew stole from the Drakons!" Katie said.

"This girl knows her myths." The Keeper said.

Captain Jack stepped off his ship, and looked straight at The Balance Bandit.


End file.
